1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal crimping apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a terminal crimping apparatus that crimps crimping terminals of a terminal chain member to a wire, and cuts off the crimping terminals from the terminal chain member. For example, JP 2008-234925 A discloses a technique of a manufacturing method of a terminal-provided wire. More specifically, the manufacturing method supplies, one by one, crimping terminals joined to a band-like carrier in a state of protruding in a width direction, and arrayed in parallel in a length direction of the carrier, onto a terminal reception member, detaches the crimping terminals from the carrier by shearing a joint portion joining the carrier and the crimping terminals, using a shearing unit, and crimps the crimping terminals to an end portion of a wire by swaging barrel portions of the crimping terminals supplied onto the terminal reception member, using a terminal crimping member, in cooperation with the terminal reception member.
According to the manufacturing method of a terminal-provided wire that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-234925, it is assumed that an operation of cutting off the joint portion of the carrier and the crimping terminals, into a desired length, and an operation of crimping the crimping terminals to the end portion of the wire can be performed accurately and stably.
Here, when a link portion of a terminal chain member is cut, and a crimping terminal is cut off from the terminal chain member, it is desirable to minimize a length of a cutoff remaining in the crimping terminal. As a method for shortening the cutoff, it is effective to shorten a first mold supporting the crimping terminal. If the first mold is shortened, and a portion larger as much as possible of the link portion is caused to protrude from the first mold toward a terminal cutting member side, the cutoff can be shortened.
Here, if the first mold is shortened, a second mold that crimps the crimping terminal in cooperation with the first mold comes close to the terminal cutting member side together with the first mold. Nevertheless, if the second mold comes close to the terminal cutting member side, the second mold may interfere with the terminal cutting member.